MedievalStuck
by pinky62111
Summary: What if all eight of the kids lived in the medieval times? No special weapons such as guns. No cars or flying boards. Just paper; bows and arrows, swords, and magic; and carriages. Seven humans against the worst type of evil they knew, with the only resources they were given. Shall we begin our quest?
1. Chapter 1

Jade lied there in her bed, fast asleep and lost in her dreams. She awoke to a horrid thud, and a piercing bark. Her eyes shot wide open. The thud grew violent, and the sound drowned out the barking. Jade cautiously stood up, and gathered everything into her arms that had fallen off the shelves.  
_**Thud!**_  
Jade glared at her front door. Who dare make such a ruckus? Who dare wake her from her precious slumber? She tusked as she made her way to the front door. Her dog, Becquerel (Bec for short) had found shelter underneath the dining table. Jade hadn't parted her window curtain more than just a slit. She noticed six red-suited soldiers ramming a tree log against her door. She gasped with realization, dropping all her vials and books onto the floor.  
She scampered back into her room, sliding on her slippers and retrieving her black hood. She grabbed her bow and hung the cradle of arrows on her shoulder. She retrieved a satchel and stuffed it with belongings she held deer to her – mostly books. She hurried to the other room and clicked at her dog, inviting him out from underneath the table. Jade heard a loud split. Turning in horror, Jade found her door nearly busted in. She clutched Bec's neck and dragged him out from underneath the table. Jade searched furiously through her potions. Finally, she had found the one she was looking for. She chose a round vial full of sparkling, liquidly, green substance. Holding her dog close to her, Jade smashed the potion against the ground. Just as the grimy green smoke puffed and filled the room, the soldiers had broken her door down.  
They all dropped the log, now equipping their weapons. They searched the house, but hadn't found a soul. "She's a runaway!" Exclaimed one of the soldiers as he examined the broken vile and the remains of the potion shimmering on the rug. "No point staying here then," started another soldier," best return to the queen and give her the bad news."


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Jade had appeared in the Purple Forest, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, Bec following close behind. Jade ran and ran without stopping. There was no way she was going to let soldiers – let alone anybody – capture her. She came to a hauls when she heard a crowd's chattering buzz and faint festival music playing just ahead. She wrapped her cloak around herself tighter, pulling down her hood more to cover her face. "Don't leave my side, Bec." She told her dog as she slowly walked closer to the end of the forest. On her way, she was smacked in the face. To the speed of light, Jade retrieved an arrow and attached it to her bow. She held out her bow threateningly, waiting for someone to show themselves. She looked up to see a yellow cotton-stuffed toy hanging by a rope, which was tied to a tree branch. As Jade put away her bow and arrow, she stared curiously at this sight. She released the toy, throwing it on the ground. She tugged the rope off the branch, and looked at Bec. "This should come to quite some use." Jade stated as she widened the rope hole and slipped it around her Doug's neck. She grasped the rope tightly and headed onward.  
Jade had entered the Shopping District of the small village in which she lived near. She knew the place like the back of her hand. The worst thing Jade could come up with was the wanted signs with her irritated expression plastered all over them. She walked up to one, curious to see what this one had to say.  
"WANTED. LITTLE BLACK HIDING HOOD. Powerful Witch. Approach with caution! If you have any recent information regarding this criminal, please contact you're nearest Officer department. Reward: 1,000 Shillings"  
Jade chuckled at the poster. 'Little Black Hiding Hood? Is that the best they could come up with?' She thought. She tore down the poster and stuffed it in her satchel, and she carried on through the crowded streets.


	3. Chapter 3

"PARDON ME?!" Screamed out a woman's voice. "Your majesty, you must believe us. She was no where to be found." A girl, only about just in her teen years, sat in a high throne as she grasped a golden staff. She wore a red gown, with her symbol that she marked on all flags and soldier uniforms. To match, her crown was a vibrant red that had the white Piscean symbol in the center. She glared upon her soldiers as she stood from her thrown. Swiftly, she made her way down the marble staircase to meet the one she was speaking with. With her free hand, she wrapped her fingers 'round his chin and yanked his neck up so their eyes were locked. She said to him in a snake-like whisper, "You are going to find her. And you are going to bring her to me, dead or alive. If I don't have her by the Heir's date of birth, all your heads – including your families – shall bob out into sea, as I feed the rest of your corpses to the peasants and prisoners!" The soldier gulped with fear. The queen dropped his head from her grasp and scowled at all of them. "GET BACK TO WORK, YOU IMBECILES!" She shouted to all of them. The soldiers respectfully saluted her before they had gotten to their feet and left to their posts. "Bring me my prized prisoner." The queen ordered. After her servant squeaked from fear, she stuttered out, "Y-yes, your majesty!" and headed through large double doors that revealed a purple hallway. The queen strides back to her thrown, and sits in it impatiently. Moments later, her servant returned with two jail guards, holding a boy in their arms. The boy was thrown onto the rock hard ground, and was gifted with yet a rather usual bloody nose. "Jane..." He whined as he used his arms to rise himself off the ground, "why must you do this to me?" "Shut up!" Jane demanded. The boy turned to face Jane, blood pouring from his nose. "I'm no use to you, Jane. All I am is a weak boy who can't help you in the slightest with your plans. I'm special in no way. I've got no magical powers, potions, or much knowledge on combat. Enough to keep me alive in certain circumstances, but not enough to survive war." Jane grimaced, "Jake, if I have to hear another one of your pathetic plots to free yourself from prison, I might as well just throw you into the slaughter house now. If you really wanted that to happen, you'd open your trap again. If you didn't, you'd sit quietly." Jane and Jake stared silently at each other for a moment. "That's what I thought." Jane hissed. She went on, "You are perfect use to my needs, Jake. You know enough about the others I wish to throw behind bars. Thanks to you, the location of the Witch's home has been revealed to me and my soldiers." "I refuse to tell you anymore information!" "SILENCE!"  
Jake retreated, covering his hand over his mouth. He quickly got to his knees and bowed before the queen, repeatedly apologizing. "You fool. Oh how I loathe you. THROW HIM BACK IN HIS CELLAR!" Jane ordered her guards. She watched with pleasure as the blubbering prisoner was brought back into his rightful destination. "Bring me some angel cake, Calliope."

((Haha yeah the calliope part was for giggles and surprises. I literally thought, "would it surprise people if I made calliope Jane's servant? It's like she took Roxy's other best friend and forced her into some type of slavery. But...cherubs didn't exist in these times. Cherubs don't exist at all, really. It shall be a human Calliope!" Heehee~ so yeah I hope you're liking the story so far. Even though its something I thought up at 12 in the morning and I just HAD to write it! XD))


End file.
